Highway to Hell
by Scythewing
Summary: Kai and some of the other bladers are going to the Abbey to free the Demoliton Boys, but things don't work out as they should and they get caught. The torure awaits...ratings may go up later


Be nice. This is my first real fic, so don't be to harsh on me. This takes place after the world championship, but I might alter some of the things to make it fit into my story. And I apologize in advance if they go OCC, but I'll try my best not to.

Disclaimer for the whole story: I don't own the characters or anything at all.

This is inspired by "Never to be broken" (you should really read that one)

**

* * *

**

**Highway to Hell**

Chapter one- Scars

"Hey have any of you guys seen Kai?"

Rei's question caused the people around to look at him with everything between annoyance and pure hate showing in their faces, the latter being mostly the White Tigers and the All Starz, not completely having forgiven Kai for stealing their bit beasts.

"Okay take it easy guys! I just mean, we haven't seen him since yesterday, when we won the championship." Rei said quickly trying to avoid get slaughtered for bringing up Kai.

And it was true. Since the Bladebreakers had won the championship yesterday, they hadn't seen Kai at all. Both the White Tigers, the All Starz and the Majestics seemed rather pleased with that, but Rei, Max, Tyson and Kenny were a bit worried about their team captain. They were all staying at a four stared hotel celebrating the victory over the Demolition Boys. Well, that's what they though for now. Actually they were all staying together at a top secured hotel with guards all around it, making sure that none of Biovolts men got in. The Beyblade association had decided that it wouldn't be safe to send the teams home, the risk of someone getting kidnapped at the airport and so on. But none of the bladers knew about that, they just all thought it was a well deserved vacation. Right now they were walking back to the hotel from the restaurant they had been dinning at, Tyson and Gary practically eating everything at the place.

Just as Rei was about to give up on getting an answer to his question, Tyson's grandpa showed up besides them, with Judy, Mr. Dickenson and Tyson's dad Bruce.

"Your little man Kai is back at the hotel training peeps!" he said.

"Training? Come on man, don't that guy ever take a break from training. Why would anyone be training instead of eating at that delicious restaurant. I mean..." Tyson's whining kept going on and on as they started walking again.

Only some of the older bladers, such as Lee, Michael, Robert and Rei noticed the hard glares Judy and Bruce were giving Mr. Granger like he had spilled something that should had been kept a secret. Secretly the four bladers eyed each other as to say 'what was that all about, better check it out'. They all nodded at each other, making sure no one else noticed their silent conversation.

* * *

When they got back to the hotel several of the bladers, mostly the younger ones, decided to head straight to bed. So Max, Tyson, Kenny, Kevin, Gary, Emily, Eddy, Steve, Enrique and Oliver left the others at the lobby. Mariah and Johnny stayed down with Robert, Michael, Lee and Rei.

"So Lee, what are we doing here, why aren't we also going to bed?" Mariah asked closely eyeing her leader. She had picked up on a change in him on the way back and therefore stayed with him instead of following Gary and Kevin to their room.

"You're not going down to the training room to check on Kai. I don't think that traitor is worth it." She eyed him suspiciously.

"Yes, we are Mariah, and if you don't want to come I suggest you go to bed." Lee said turning around heading for the elevators. The others followed him, Mariah mumbling something to herself about Lee not going to tell her what to do, and Rei smiling slightly at her.

* * *

As they reached the basement that was entirely devoted to training of all kind, off course beyblading being the main theme with several dishes around the room between different exercise machines. At first the huge room seemed empty, but then they located Kai down in the far end of the room hitting and kicking on a punching bag. As they walked down to him, they noticed that he was only wearing his pants, the rest of his clothes such as his shoes, shirt, scarf and armguards was lying in a bundle next to the wall.

When they reached him, they just stood there starring and one couldn't really blame them for that. 'Cause Kai was literally kicking the shit out of the punching bag. He was moving fast around the bag fiercely hitting and once in a while using his bare foot to send a powerful kick to the bag. The punches and kick came with barely a second between until a break of a few seconds before a last kick send the bag splitting in two and the sand pouring onto the flour.

Kai stood looking down at the bag only panting ever so slightly, as if he hadn't just spend the last 10 minutes, perhaps even much more before they entered, kicking and punching the now torn bag.

"How the hell did you just do that?" Johnny was the first to speak and break the trance.

Kai finally looked up, realising that he wasn't alone, as he had thought. He merely glared at them, and was about to go get his clothes as Mariah suddenly spoke.

"What happened to you?" She said looking at his chest and forearms. Both was covered in scars of different sizes. The others followed her gaze, eyes widening as they noticed and took in all the scars on Kais muscular body. He was slim, but not thin, and his abs was nice and toned, actually his body seemed to be without any extra fat and nothing but pure muscle. Some of the scars, especially on his arms, were very thin and pretty hard to detect seeing as his skin was pale making the whiteness of the scars not stand out much, but if you knew it you could easily see them. One particularly stood out, it was about 10 cm long, looked to had been really deep, and was on his lower ribs on the left side. It had a creepy resemblance to a stab wound.

"Hmpf... Nothing" was all he said as he turned around to get his shirt, but Rei grabbed him by the arm and held him back.

"Those scars aren't nothing Kai and I..." Rei trailed of as he took in the scars on Kais back. They were bigger and longer, and some of them looked a lot like whip marks.

"Hell Kai! Are those whip marks?" Lee asked, completely forgetting his hate towards the boy for a moment, replacing it with sadness.

Kai merely turned around again facing them with a intense glared before trying to get out of Reis grip, but Michael approached from the other side grabbing his other arm. With the two boys holding him Kai couldn't get free that easily, though it didn't keep him from trying.

"Hold still Kai! We're not letting go until you tell us how you got those scars" Michael was trying to keep his hold on the struggling teen. Lee had moved to Rei's side helping him as he was still healing from his match with Bryan. Nothing was really wrong with Rei so to speak, but he didn't quite have all his strength back in his right arm.

"If you don't let go, I guess I have to make you" with that said Kai made a series of fast moves. Using his leg to trip Michael he got one arm free which grabbed Reis arm twisting it slightly, and with his leg he caused Rei to stumble too. That left only Lee, but when Kai was busy dealing with Michael and Rei, Lee had time to move and before Kai could make his move his arms were painfully twisted in a strong grip behind his back. The more he fought to get loose, the more Lee would twist his arm. After a few hopeless attempts to get free he gave up the struggle and stayed still.

The rest of them gathered in front of Kai, who refused to look at them, and took a closer look to his body and the scars.

"Kai...?" Rei was the first to speak "Please tell us how you got all those scars?"

"Come on Kai. You can't ignore us, and I'm not letting go until you tell us" Lee was quite aware of the situation and how awkward it felt holding Kai as some kind of hostage. His hate towards the boy mostly forgotten for the time being. It was as if they all had entered an alter universe, where all that mattered were Kai's scars.

"Voltaire and Boris"

"Say what?" Michael looked at Kai in confusion as did the rest.

"My dear grandfather and Boris are the reason I got these" he said still without looking up at them.

"Your own grandfather did this to you?" Mariah asked in shock.

"No" Kai answered, finally looking up with a weird smirk playing at his lips and a strange glimmer in those crimson eyes "they normally just ordered the beatings and punishments, but they did cause some of them themselves"

For a several minutes all they could do was stare at Kai, who had now returned to looking down at the floor, then...

"Would you let go of me now?" the question was barely more than a whisper, but Lee heard it and released Kai from his grip. Robert who hadn't said a thing since they entered, spoke for the first time.

"The triangles on your face, they didn't even smear out while you were punching and sweating. How do they stay on?" The others now turning their attention to those said triangles, wondering the same as Robert.

"Yeah! Are they like tattoos or something?" Johnny asked sarcastically pursuing the subject even further.

"Yeah"

"They are???"

"But how did you get them?"

"And why?"

They all fired their questions at Kai at the same time, but didn't receive an answer seeing as Kai was drinking, what appeared to be water, from a soda bottle that he had grabbed out of his bundle of clothing. After drinking half of the bottle...

"I got them when I was a kid as one of my punishments. On my grandfathers orders"

"What kind of a sick bastard do you have as a grandfather?" Mariah was so outraged with the thing that she had temporally forgotten her hate towards Kai. At her outburst Kai strangely enough just smirked.

"What did you do to deserve punishment?" She asked more calmly.

"Don't really remember. The usual."

She was about to say something else when the door opened and someone stepped inside. Kai turned around taking an defensive pose but quickly relaxed when he realised that it was only Bruce.  
  
"Kai! We need to leave now. Everything is set to go, the only thing missing is you." Then, as if he had only just noticed the other teens in the room, Bruce frowned. "I thought we told you to be alone Kai."  
  
"I know." Kai answered as he went to pick up his shirt and put it on along with his shoes, scarf and armguards, he also grabbed the bottle.  
  
"Kai what's going on?" Ray was looking at Kai, then at Bruce before his eyes shifted back to Kai again. Lee, Robert and Michael were also following the conversation closely, their eyes narrowing a bit as their ideas of something going on, defiantly got more confirmed. Mariah and Johnny just stood looking at the scenery not completely getting it all, but certainly felling the tension rising in the room.

"Who's waiting for you and why?" Lee was now standing next to Rei.

Bruce looked over at Kai, the teen glaring back at him. Everyone in the room could see a silent argument going on between the two of them, and it was with out a doubt about whether to tell them what was going on or not. Ignoring Bruce, who was also glaring right now, Kai let out a small sigh before turning his attention the six bladers.

"We are going to Balkov Abbey..."

"WHAT?" Johnny interrupted.

"..to free the Demolition Boys" Kai finished without even regarding Johnny's outburst.

"Oh no, you're not. There is no way you are going to free those psychos. What do they need to be freed from anyway?" Johnny said in a rather loud voice.

"They need to be freed from Voltaire and Boris"

"But..."

"Shut it Johnny. I don't have time for this right now."

"No Kai, I'm am not letting you go there alone." Rei stepped a few steps towards him.

"I agree with Rei, Kai." Lee said crossing his arms across his chest.

"Heck Kai, we all agree on that one. You might not be my best friend, but I wouldn't even see you with those evil bastards." Michael said joining the two neko jins.

"They are not evil. I you don't believe me, come see for your selves." Kai offered, his face empty from emotion, but his eyes glimmering with an intense fire deep within those crimson pools.

"NO, Kai. They can't come." Bruce finally spoke again as he started walking down to the group of teens. "Now come on Kai, we got to hurry."

"We are not letting you go alone Kai. We're coming with you" Rei spoke as he looked at the others for agreement. Getting the nods he needed, he turned to Bruce. "We mean it Bruce, there's no idea in trying to stop us, 'cause it won't work"

Sighing Bruce motioned them to tag along as he and Kai left the room.

* * *

Now sitting in the back of one of the 5 black vans with Mr. Dickenson, Judy, Bruce and a two agents, the teens except Kai were feeling a little bit worried and perhaps regretting their decision. But then the memory of Kai's scars made them push those feelings aside. They all sat in complete silence for a few minutes, before Judy looked up from her laptop.

"Now I don't want any interruptions while I explain what's going to happen," her eyes resting on all the teens in turn, "since it was you who decided to go. We are going to Balkov Abbey in order to free the Demolition Boys. Seeing as there's an advanced security system in the basement that requires the skills of beyblading, Kai was supposed to be the one taking care of the basement, but since you all insisted on going," her eyes hardened a bit "you be able to help out Kai. The agents will be covering everything above ground in order to find Boris and Voltaire and arrest them."

They all looked at Kai, to see his reaction to the mention of his grandfather, but made no visible respond to the fact the Voltaire was even mentioned.

"You will be the ones to free the Demoliton Boys, as they are being kept in the basement."

When she finished nobody said anything or moved, except Kai who picked up his bottle from the floor of the van and took a few sips fro it. Judy noticed the bottle in Kai's hand, and her eyes narrowed in suspicion. It wasn't like Kai to carry around a bottle of water, he never used to when battling.

"Kai, what's in the bottle?"

"Kai? The bottle?"

Kai looked at Judy, then taking a huge swig at the bottle before handing it over to her. She took the bottle and held it up to her nose, smelling the content, her face cringing at it.

"You aren't allowed to drink this Kai. Where did you get it? And how much have you gotten tonight?"

He smirked slightly at the upset woman, before answering. "I just got what was in that bottle."

"You still didn't answer me question about how you got it. You're not old enough to buy alcohol."

Everyone in the van seemed to be in shock at Judy's words, both Mr. Dickenson, Bruce, the agents, and defiantly the other teens.

"You're drinking Kai?" Rei asked, not being able to stop himself.

"Yeah, and it's not that hard to get your hands on vodka here in Russia." The last part being addressed to Judy.

"But Kai, why would you drink? We don't need you to be drunk right now." Mr. Dickenson was looking very worried.

"It's not that much, besides I'm used to it. I can take more than anyone in here"

Just as they were about to ask him further questions, the van suddenly stopped and the agents opened the door gesturing the teens to get out.

* * *

So that's it for now, please review and make me happy. 


End file.
